Twisted
by Scully22
Summary: E.O. Olivia is put in serious danger when a prisoner obsesses over her. There are twisting events.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Three and a half years have passed by. Three and a half years. Three and a half years I've been locked behind these bars. And for those three and a half years I've concealed my sins, hidden the truths that lie deep down inside me. _

_But now, now things have changed. I never thought I'd see her again. _

_I can remember the first day I laid eyes on her, there was a spark. Something took control over me, and over her. I knew she wanted me. In the interrogation she clasped her hand over my shoulder, oh she wanted me alright. _

_Her eyes sparkled. She was filled with lust. She looked so innocent._

_I'll never forget her face. Her eyes. Her body. I undressed her with my eyes, my hands slid down her chest, touching her lightly but forcefully. _

_I could imagine she'd be one to fight a little. But I like that. I bet she'd tell me to stop, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I'd unbutton her clothes; I'd hold her down…_

_But like I said, I thought all of these feelings had gone. I thought they'd left. I thought I was a free man, a healed man. _

_But I' m not. _


	2. The Plans

**Chapter 1**

Olivia walked into the prison in hopes of seeing Elliot, but he was no where in site. She walked up to the counter which was surprisingly sophisticated. Three inches, at least, of bullet proof glass surrounded a tired elderly woman behind the counter.

"Name," The woman blurted in monotone.

"Olivia Benson," she smiled as she revealed her id and badge. The woman grabbed the two items then habitually typed in Olivia's badge number.

"Sign," the woman demanded as she slid a roster in front of Olivia. She signed slowly, glancing up at Elliot and Huang's signatures; they'd arrived not but forty five minutes ago.

"Will someone be able to guide me to where my partner Elliot Stabler and George Huang are?" Olivia asked softly. The woman looked up at her with a grumble disposition, "uh huh."

Within a few minutes a much younger, healthier, alive-looking woman bounced in front of Olivia.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa," the woman shook Olivia's hand exuberantly, "follow me!"

Olivia felt as though she'd walked into some sort of fifth dimension, space-time continuum; the woman who'd just been so friendly and happy became very buff and callous. Olivia followed directly behind the woman, she knew whatever obstacles were ahead, this Alyssa had the potential of protecting her inside the prison.

It seemed as though the two walked for hours, through a series of hallways, stations and cell blocks before Alyssa finally said they were 'getting close'.

The hollers and hoots, whistles and inappropriate gestures made at the two women were hard to ignore. Olivia watched as Alyssa completely overlooked them, but every few minutes Olivia had the urge to yell at all of the coarse prisoners to stop hooting and whistling! Just for a minute at least! Of course it would only entice the many sexless men, thereby making the already frustrating situation worse.

Whatever the case, Olivia kept her mouth shut and her eyes in front of her. Sooner or later they finally stepped into another station, and into a room, where Elliot and Huang were sitting around a circular table.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled at Alyssa and just like that she was gone, making that long and sickening journey back to the front of the prison by her lonesome.

It took a few minutes for Olivia to really focus on what Elliot and Huang were talking about. These thoughts of Elliot with Alyssa kept popping into her mind. She couldn't see how Elliot _couldn't_ find Alyssa attractive. It was odd thinking about him with another woman.

"Olivia?" Elliot questioned realizing she was staring at him.

"Oh? Yeah?" Olivia shook off her fast paced thought process and smiled at the two men, "sorry, please continue."

She took a few more looks at Elliot before really dedicating herself to paying attention to Huang's psychological pre-analyses. He was rambling about a couple different men, and how they could be using each other; devising plans, taking turns, that sort of thing. Olivia found it somewhat boring but Huang was relentless when it came to broadcasting his analyses.

Finally at one point Huang left the room to retrieve some incomplete information. Olivia and Elliot remained seated next to each other awkwardly for a bit, but there simply wasn't much to say. Sitting in a gloomy, cold, ugly room in a prison wasn't really the warmest atmosphere for chit chat.

Olivia found herself lost in thought again, contemplating what she'd have for dinner that night, and the night after that. Out of the blue, though, she was distracted by Elliot's rough hand. She remained perfectly still as he smoothly slid his hand from her knee onto her inner thigh.

"Not here," she whispered bowing her head in his direction.

Elliot smiled warmly, "Dinner tonight?"

Olivia looked up at him slowly with a small smile forming, "let's skip the dinner."

Huang walked back into the room with a couple more folders in his hands, both Olivia and Elliot were quick and positioned themselves as they were before without notice. Huang tossed files into groups of three; they had a lot more information to go through before they talked with the one and only connection they could uncover.


	3. Interrogation 1

**Chapter 2**

"Who you think their gonna call us?" an African-American man asked coolly.

"Who knows," D shrugged as he got up from the hard bed. He walked the short distance to the bars that detained him from exploring the world outside. He slid his hands through the bars intertwining his fingers together.

"You know her, huh?" CrissCross folded his arms over his chest.

D stared at the wall a few feet away then rested his forehead against the cold damp bars, "I love her."

CrissCross shook his head, "Just 'cause she's a fine piece of ass don't mean you love her."

D felt strong pangs beginning to take over him. He turned to CrissCross in a panic, "I need her."

CrissCross titled his head a little confused, but a small smirk began to form, "Sit down. I've got lots to teach you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had just finished fixing up her small apartment. The maroon colored walls brought out her black couch and her dark wood furniture. She turned off most of the lights, but left a couple on so she could at least see.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself. It had only been a little while since they'd started sleeping together, but she'd never forget their first night; she was alone in her apartment, sitting where she was now, when she got a call.

She found out who her father was. Of course he had died many many years ago in jail. It made her smile though, knowing that she didn't have any brothers or sisters from other raped women. But Elliot showed up at her door anyway.

He sat next to her, tried to comfort her. But she was always pushing him away. While he was leaving he finally pulled her into an embrace. She cried, and he held her tighter. Then it just happened. First the look, then the kiss, and then…

There was a knock on the door. Olivia snapped out of it and opened it with a small smile. She leaned against the door frame; she wasn't going to let him in that easily, "no wine, no food, no flowers? You don't have anything for me?"

"You expect me to come here empty handed?" Elliot smirked obviously containing something.

"What'd you bring me?" Olivia tried to see if he had anything but he hid it well. Somehow, though, the mood had become very awkward. Olivia didn't have anything to say, she couldn't think of anything, and Elliot seemed to be thinking about something else.

"Come in," Olivia finally blurted. Elliot stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Meanwhile Olivia stepped into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses.

When she came back into the living room she sat down next to Elliot on her couch. She poured him half a glass then poured herself the same.

"You seem awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Olivia inquired while shifting her body to face him. Elliot gazed at her with a slight frown. He stared into her eyes; studied her posture, her clothes, her concern.

He slid his warm hand onto her cheek then pulled both her and himself into a kiss. The kiss was soft and warm, and then he let his lips slowly trail off of hers. He could taste the wine she had just precariously sipped.

Olivia now frowned at him as he repositioned himself on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Elliot?" Olivia repeated her previous question. Elliot shook his head in realization, his eyebrows raised, his eyes softened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He paused a second then held the box in front of her.

"I want you to know that we can do this, we can make this work. And that someday, we'll wear these rings as the final stage of our devotion."

Olivia set down her wine glass. She was flabbergasted. What do you say to something like that?

She placed her hand gently on top of the box letting her draping fingers intertwine with his.

"I can't guarantee that we'll wear these any day soon, but that doesn't mean that I'm not in love with you. We will make this work," Olivia smiled tenderly then leaned in and kissed him.

Elliot beamed, "don't you want to see the rings?"

Olivia nodded eagerly. She watched as Elliot opened the box slowly for dramatic effect. There were two awfully expensive looking rings. On the outside band both said 'Eternity', and on the inside both said 'E&O'.

Olivia smiled at the rings, "their beautiful."

XXXXXXXX

"Next!" another large man shouted behind a grub counter. D pushed the guy in front of him, and then was pushed by the guy behind him. Chain reactions were known in the pen.

D sat down in front of CrissCross, shoving the tray he obtained for him in front of him. CrissCross smiled, he chomped down a few bites, took a sip of water from the paper cup and then got down to business.

"To be honest, my comrade, all you got to do is gain her trust. Once you've done that, she's yours."

"But how?" D asked.

"I thought you were a psychopath?"

"So?"

"Well aren't all psychopath's devious?" CrissCross frowned.

"It's been awhile."

CrissCross nodded then continued, "only talk to her, no one else and only alone. Get in her head- get her second guessing herself, get her against her partner or co-workers. And when the time is right, touch her hand or her shoulder. Nothing more. And soon, she'll come to talk to you alone, because she'll trust you. And if you can wait until she's alone- then she's all yours. Hey, and if you can figure out when she'll come alone- I'll even help you out."

"Really?" D asked eagerly.

"Well of course, I'll get to fuck her too."

"Course… How do I find out when she's coming here?" D asked.

"Usually every five minutes or so a guard will check in on the interrogation rooms, I bet you I could hold him off for fifteen."

"Fifteen minutes?" D asked.

"That'll give you enough time to feel her up and fuck her hard," CrissCross teased D, and D felt his erection begin again, "what's in it for you?"

CrissCross chuckled, "this will be my favor to you, you'll owe me one if I keep my word. That's it."

"I don't know if I'll be able to wait. What if I can't hold myself back?"

"Look at it this way, if you can hold off for about a week, you'll get your fifteen minutes of full satisfactory heaven. You won't care what happens to you afterward because you'll have what you need. Control, power," CrissCross leaned in closely, "and her."


	4. Twisted Events

**Chapter 4 **

"She's basically mine," D smirked at CrissCross, "I know when she's gonna be here."

CrissCross smiled, "I'm happy for you. Do you need my help?" D nodded, and decided not to tell him about anything that Olivia and he talked about.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot, I know you were just trying to protect me, but we're partners. We're not a couple on the job. You have to trust me," Olivia spoke softly in the men's locker room with Elliot.

"I know. Just that guy… he's such a scumbag. You just have to be careful… please." Elliot turned to her as he pulled his shirt off. Olivia smiled as he turned away to get his clean one, his back was full of scratch marks she'd left from a couple nights before. She hadn't meant to be so rough. As he turned back again she pulled him into a teasingly passionate kiss, and then smiled and walked out of the locker room.

Cragen frowned at her as she appeared out of the locker, "what were you doing in there?"

Olivia laughed, "it was a little dare the office had going on," she winked and Cragen nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia walked through the jail again; she was starting to get use to the dire unpleasantness in the pen. Men hooted and hollered, and she just kept her eyes forward, and her ears covered. Once she reached the interrogation room, D was sitting patiently waiting for her. She thought it odd that no jail guards were around, but she proceeded anyway. She sat in the seat beside him.

"Where's your friends?" D asked when noticing that no one else was popping in.

"Just me," Olivia tilted her head in his curiosity and continued, "do you know who CrissCross is? Do you know what he's done?"

"We've already been over this. How about some more about you," he smiled while restraining to reach out for her and take her right there and then.

"This isn't about me… Listen, D, you can get out of here early," Olivia leaned a little closer, "we just need some info on CrissCross. We can get you a deal if you help us out."

D and Olivia stared into each others eyes for a good couple minutes until finally D spoke up, "I already got some stuff for you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Two names."

"Names of who?" Olivia asked as she pulled out her compact notepad.

"Victims. And their real names, not nicknames."

Olivia nodded, she was impressed by the lowlife. She stood up to find the pen she thought she had brought in but she couldn't seem to place it. D seized the moment. He pushed away the chair from underneath him and brought Olivia down in one great push. She shoved back, kicked, fought- but he pinned her too well. Olivia began to panic, she started screaming Elliot's name. It only egged him on. He climbed on top of her like she was a straddle. He slid his hand over her neck and onto her stomach. He felt every breath, every twitch. He pushed her shirt up so he could kiss her bare stomach, it was bittersweet- just as he had expected. Olivia shouted Elliot's name louder than she ever thought she could.

Suddenly Elliot came crashing through the door. He grabbed D by the hair and began swinging punches. Olivia lay on the floor- heavy and defeated. Once Fin and Munch gathered the bloody assailant, Elliot rushed to Olivia. He pulled her shirt back down to her waist, and insisted that they get D out of there.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked her as she sat up to meet him. She wouldn't speak. She was shocked above all. Usually she could take care of herself- but he got into her head.

"Liv, baby, its ok. I'm here," Elliot told her, trying to get her to look into his eyes. When she finally met his, she began to cry- weep- and he would hold her in his arms until she felt ok, no matter how long that sat there.

Meanwhile, outside the interrogation room were two jail guards holding CrissCross and Fin with Munch holding D.

"What'd you doing here?" D called as he struggled with the detectives.

"I told you I'd have your back. Now you owe me," he shouted before being forced around a corner, he called once more, "you owe me, D!"

Munch and Fin sat at a table in another interrogation room with D, "You're in big trouble," Munch said. D laughed.

Fin broke in, "Olivia has four very high strung men behind her- and now you've hurt her."

"Wait- are you two threatening me?" D laughed again. Fin got up in a storm and punched him across the face, blood spurted through the air.

"Go ahead and laugh again," Fin shouted, "go ahead!"

D sat quietly until Fin turned around and then he let out another. Fin swooped around quickly and punched him across the face once more, twice more, and then some more.

Munch finally broke in, "hey, Fin. Come on."

Fin stopped as Munch requested, "Not because I feel sorry for you," he glared at a very bloody D, "because I gotta leave room for Elliot to take a few punches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO DAYS LATER

Cragen and Casey spoke in his office, both concerned for Olivia, and determined to serve justice.

"Captain," Casey began, "the main person in this case is CrissCross. He killed more than a dozen people, if we can just get more information we'll have him-"

"What about D?" Cragen interrupted.

"He's important, but CrissCross is more-"

"D tried to rape Olivia," Cragen suddenly appeared in front of Casey's face, "you're not suggesting what I hope you're not suggesting."

"If we can still make a deal with D, we can get CrissCross. He knows he's in trouble now, he'll have to help us. We can bug them in the cell- there's a lot of options now that D is on our side-"

"I just want you to realize what you're saying… The man who tried to rape Olivia is getting a deal. He'll serve a couple more years and then he'll get out. Where's the justice in that?"

"Cragen, he didn't rape her. That's the fact-"

"He's been obsessed with her since he came to this precinct. What happens when he gets out? How do you think this will affect Olivia?"

Casey tried to think of something to say to respond, but she had nothing and incedently her phone began to ring. She answered with a couple 'uh huhs' and 'ohs' and then hung up.

"I guess we're back to square one."

"What'd you mean?" Cragen frowned, he knew that didn't sound good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE

CrissCross and D sat in their cell together happily.

"I didn't get to go the whole way, but I did get a step further," D smiled widely remembering the taste of her skin and sweat in his mouth. He licked his lips.

"I'm happy for you," CrissCross seemed preoccupied, "are you ready to repay?"

D frowned, "Repay? You didn't keep your promise though."

"What?"

"You said you'd guarantee that I'd get her for long enough to enjoy. I was barely in foreplay."

"It's not my fault you're slow."

"It wasn't part of the deal that I'd only get a kiss," D shrugged. CrissCross whacked D across the face with a brand new black lined Glock.

"Where the fuck did you get that thing?" D got up rubbing his head.

"We're about to go kill some motherfuckers, you ready?" CrissCross held it up like he'd hit him again. D consequently nodded.

The two waited about ten minutes until they reached their 'free' time in the field. D stood proudly next to CrissCross as he pulled out his Glock. "You ready to kill some motherfuckers?" D nodded.

Bang.

The whole yard became a shooting spree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many dead?" Fin asked as the whole group sat around a board, including Olivia.

"Five guards. Twenty-five inmates. Including CrissCross and D," Casey folded her arms across her chest, "this whole thing happened for nothing." She walked away. Cragen walked away. Fin and Munch grabbed their coats and headed home.

Olivia stared at Elliot from her desk, he stared back from his.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked her worryingly.

"Yeah. I really am. I've just been thinking a lot…You know those rings?"

"What about them?"

"Eternity."

"I don't understand?" Elliot frowned

Olivia stood and he did as well, they wrapped their arms around each other lovingly. She broke free after a few minutes and they delicately kissed.

"What about the rings?" Elliot questioned after the loving affection, he was afraid she didn't want the same thing any more.

"What rhymes with eternity but stars with the letter m?" Olivia smiled warmly.

Elliot frowned in thought, and then turned to her with curiosity as to if he heard her right, "maternity?"

Olivia smiled wider and kissed him again. Right there, in the precinct. And he kissed back.

The End.


End file.
